User blog:Serrakaan1407/Final Entries to The Hand of Fear: Please Read
Hello people of CBW!!!! It is S1407 here, and I have news reguarding the Hand of Fear series!! Dark Origins was the very first installment to this series, and it is exciting to say that so far, I have been able to fit alot of Characters in. Some in big roles, some in smaller roles. However, it has come to my attention that I can no longer accept any entries, as I have very many characters already in the story. I have written about many thus far, but it has barely scratched the surface where alot of the characters are concerned, so I cannot accept many more. This is the final blog I will make concerning adding characters. Then, entering will be over. You have already seen the types of roles the characters who have entered have played, so you should understand that in no way will I undervalue a character in the story. I am excited however, as there are only three more chapters in Dark Origins to write! Two Chapters, and an Epilogue I should say. It is going to have several more appearances of exciting characters, and I will try to not dissapoint with a bad epilogue. However, the entries I have accepted are for the whole storyline, not just for Dark Origins. So, if your Character has not been seen yet, have no fear, as they will appear later in the upcoming installments. For those who are new at this, the entries are as follows. #This is a connon account, so your character is going to be introduced when it fits their story. This also means if you wish to document the account in his or her biography, you may. #Not everyone has to fight Serrakaan. I believe that may have been a misconception, so just to be clear, your character does not have to fight Serry just to appear in the story. #Your character will not die in the story, unless you ask me to kill them off. #I read everyone's bio before I write in the character, so I try not to branch far from the characters personal story, abilities, or traits. #Lastly, if you have a preference of how you wish your character to be seen in the story, or have an idea for how they can be involved in it, please inform me on my talk page. :) Here is the list of character who have thus far been entered. *Jareroden97 #Gothmog. #Benjarmin. #Sayna. #Gorak. #Morklor. #Zygirld. #Powack. #Krendarr. #Jareroden. #Korrasant. #Tarro. *Zarka Raiden. #Guardaniks. #Keos. *Randomaster. #Evuk. #Rando. #Elfor. #Rifix Dragon. *Chicken Bond. #Skorr. #Millennium. #Dredzek. #Mersery. *Toa95 #Breaker. #Metrados. #Shadowhawk. #Nobody. #Omnidax. *Beterra1202. #Element Lord of Technology. #Sarkanian. #Color Lords. #ELT's Army of Robotic Beings. #Harponok. #Nevotnor-411 #X-Fusion Ray. #Tenork. *Odst Grievous. #Malok. #Zaeron. *Reptor17. #Dublas. #Dublas' Toa Haga. (As Matoran) #Dublas' Original Toa Haga. (As Toa) #Ultimus. *Starkiller510. #Ra. #Dakuwaqa. *Fonta232. #Danzou. *Toa Fairon. #Titannus. *Scorpian665. #The Fallen Six. *Sub Aqua. #Orthodax. *Phyrrus362 #Asgard. *Shadowmaster. #Shadowmaster. #Shadowmasters Assassin. *Jman98. #Shadowplayer. #The Assassin. #The GateKeeper. #The Shredder. #X1. #Omicron. #Break Jaw. #Toa Elementals. #Roxor. #Element Lord of Despair. *BionicleKid. #Niha. #Novux. *Transform321. #Draxus. *Kayos94. #Kayos. #Zorzahx. #Noctos. *Varkanax39. #Blast. #Shardak. #Banrax. *Sulfeirus. #Magatros. *FuffySkirmix. # Laial. Ok. That is all the entries not counting my characters. If I left anyone out, please remind me, or if you want to enter more people, this is the final time I will accept entries. Once again thank you so much for your entries, as the people who have already appeared in the story have made it all the better! Thanks again! And comment! S1407. Category:Blog posts